


lonely lullaby

by Rueis



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Crying, Drinking, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Humor, Internal Conflict, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Motels, Reminiscing, Self Loathing, Self-Hatred, Stealing, Swimming, admitting feelings, feelings of regret from tsubaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Tsubaki regrets a decision he makes after escaping and having to leave his subclass behind but he thinks that it is for the better for his subclass.Tsubaki deals with his loneliness at his now current location, a near run down motel in the depths of the desert area, though someone isn't quite so pleased with his decision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to leave this the same title as my doc, "cry wank"( which is also a name of a band) because tsubaki has a sad jack off but decided against it. 
> 
> This has three pieces to it, it was originally going to be a oneshot as this was a vent fic in a way, but alas, other plans. 
> 
> hoo this gets real emotional, good luck. 
> 
> i'm not gonna lie... i lowkey cried writing this.
> 
> also takes place a bit of time after Tsubaki had to retreat from the fight because C3 showed up and takes place somewhere near the area where Wrath help's Tsubaki's subclass escape.

Did the 8th Servamp regret his decision? _Yes._

Though was it for the best? _Yes._

Tsubaki did what was best.

Tsubaki hadn’t wanted to but he did as his subclass instructed and retreated and while he wanted them to live a free and happy life – he wanted them to do it without him.

Did he miss them? _Yes._

Tsubaki was accustomed to feelings of loneliness though and if they were safer without him or even possibly happier without him, well, then Tsubaki would deal with his loneliness like he had done so for the years before they came along because as long as they could be happy that is what mattered to him.

It wasn’t comforting in the least but Tsubaki firmly believed they were better off without him, even if it hurt.

If they were happy that was all that mattered to him. He laughs to himself because humor has always been one of his comforts.

It has always been Tsubaki’s way of masking feelings, not that he /really/ feels them properly anyhow.

So, Tsubaki laughs through it all. Tsubaki was staying at a run down motel, it was quiet and more so, ever so lonely, but that was okay, the further away he was the better it would be (or so he strongly believed).

Tsubaki had since castaway wearing his yukata for the time being when he went into hiding; he had adorned “normal” clothing fearing his yukata would be a dead giveaway.

To say the least he looked nice in casual wear and suits.

Tsubaki adjusted his tie as he began to take off his suit and unwind, god he hadn’t worn one of these since – since, the concert attack, when a whole lot of his subclass had died.

How depressing…

Though one of his subclass had once said (it had either been Berukia or Shamrock) that his outfit at the time had suited him and that it was nice to see him in something other than his usual yukata.

He missed them but as long as they were happy he’d live with it.

Tsubaki sat down on the edge of his cheap motel bed. It was boring.

It was far quieter than what he had been previously accustomed to.

After all if you’re subjected to a everyday routine, it becomes strange to be without it.

The atmosphere of the motel itself was very lonesome.

It was in a desolate, rundown, area after all.

Definitely a lot different than the hot spring resort run by Old Child’s Eve.

Tsubaki was surprised it was still running at all.

After all, this place was in the middle of nowhere, though it was perfect for no one would bother him.

Not that Tsubaki had really paid to stay here; after all, the Servamp was laying low, so he sort of snuck into his motel room.

It was far from a luxurious resort so of course he didn’t have the luxuries of sushi or morning breakfast for that matter, nor room service.

The most he had seen was a crummy vending machine and a small shop with snacks. He was stealing food anyhow, so he couldn’t complain too much about it.

He definitely missed the daily runs his subclass did to retrieve his favorites.

How boring.

How lonely.

The room’s TV didn’t even work.

Though for the low quality of this place there was oddly a lot of alcohol. Granted you would probably want to be drunk if you stayed here too.

Tsubaki had swiped a bottle from one of the room’s in the motel and though he had no clue how old it was he figured what is there to lose? He is already dead after all.

Tsubaki didn’t have a corkscrew to open the bottle nor did he really need it as he simply unscrewed the cork using his left fang.

Tsubaki didn’t care for the taste of a lot of alcoholic drinks, so he certainly didn’t care how this one tasted. His subclass never liked how easily he would get drunk on wine.

He could hold his liquor well but not his wine and when he began to realize the taste that was on his tongue, it was definite what it was – it was wine that he was drinking.

Tsubaki laughs and begins to break down as he lets the bottle crash to the floor. He doesn’t really care, it’s fine, it’s fine.

It’s better, sure he’s lonely but it’s better – he’d only put them in harms way if they were around him, he’d only draw attention to them and they deserved happiness and freedom.

Sure – sure, Tsubaki was free too but he was lonely.

Perhaps his actions were selfish, as he hadn’t considered what they had wanted or how they would feel, but sometimes doing what is best isn’t always what is best for you.

Either way Tsubaki just wants to curl into himself and forget that he exists such as the world around him has or rather had his whole life.

If he had been wearing his usual attire he would’ve buried his face in the sleeves of his yukata and cried into them but here Tsubaki sits on the edge of the motel bed, top half bare and in nothing but black underwear.

Tsubaki was either an uncontrollable, laughing, drunk or a very emotional one to which his subclass detested dealing with the latter because he’d cling to them and whine and ask if they hated him or ask them not to leave him, mostly it was Berukia, often then not who ended up dealing with the aftermath.

Tsubaki wasn’t the easiest to get to open up, so often when he was drunk he’d say outrageous things or admit his true feelings.

Either way he felt awful for having to leave his subclass and he never would have done so, had the circumstance not called for it.

He thinks he’s been at this motel for about two weeks, maybe more he isn’t too sure anymore. It’s lonely, it’s very lonely, and he misses them. He misses his subclass, his “family” and the comfort of their noise.

As long as they were okay, as long as they were free and happy then... that’s all he wanted and that’s what he hopes for.

So, there Tsubaki sits as he cries because of his actions and on top of that, he cries because of the emptiness he currently feels.

In the mix of all of his confusing emotions he finds his hand wander to the hem of his underwear and he’s confusingly erect.

Tsubaki wasn't thinking clearly so he wasn't sure what it was that aroused him, maybe it was the need for comfort or maybe it was the thoughts that were rushing far too quickly through his head.

Tsubaki's finds himself thinking of the times when his subclass would feed off of him for them to heal or other purposes that he can’t really recall but for some reason his mind focuses on these memories and he finds himself absentmindedly moving his hand awkwardly along the base of his now obvious erection.

Perhaps it is the alcohol but he thinks of a certain subclass sinking their fangs into the flesh of his shoulder, sucking lovingly with greed and sure he did this for most of them at first when they hadn’t adjusted or hadn’t wanted to kill or drink at first but – it felt, right?

It felt nice, it felt like it was with want and need and so, Tsubaki cries as he remembers, he misses it.

Tsubaki let’s himself fall back into the comfort of the memory.

“Young master your blood… taste’s… better than anyone’s I’ve ever had.”

“It’s embarrassing to feed off of you…”

“Yeah… thanks, don’t think I want to do this it's just because I'm injured and need to heal.”

“Your blood is so good Tsubakyun, it’s always a treat… thank you.”

Tsubaki stops his hand and tightens it around the base of his cock; his breathing now steadies as he lets out a moan as he reaches climax, cum spilling onto his hand and some landing on the floor of the motel room.

Tsubaki finds that he isn’t crying anymore; Tsubaki fixes himself up the best he can and rolls over, not even bothering to tuck himself in, he passes out, shirtless, and in nothing but his underwear.

_Cold…_


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubaki’s vision is blurred as his eyes adjust to waking up, his eyes scale the room and  he finds his head hurts, he grumbles as he notices the mess that he is, clothes on the floor, a cum stain on the carpet and not to mention his head pounding.

Tsubaki rubs his eyes as he gets up and moves to the window, he grumbles to himself as he moves the curtains, it’s still dark outside. He glances at the clock on the wall; it’s 3’oclock in the morning. He decides to get some fresh air, ignoring the headache he now had as he walked to the door. Not even bothering to put on a shirt nor fix his hair.

It’s far too early and it’s not like he’ll see anyone, and being emotionally drained he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

Tsubaki took in the night air as he stepped outside and walked away from his motel room and stood near a wall. Now having an over view of the desert area from his new spot, he took out his recently “borrowed” lighter from the motel’s gift shop, and one cigarette.

It reminded him of his subclass, Higan. Tsubaki remembered fondly of the times the latter had often smoked outside at night when talking to him when the rest had long before went to sleep.

When Tsubaki had asked him why he does so, Higan had said he found it to be calming and that he liked it.

Tsubaki lit the cigarette with the lighter, and put it between his fingers as he placed it to his lips, he inhaled the smoke and then exhaled, to which just sent him into a coughing fit. He put out the cigarette and stared out at the desolate wasteland before him.

It’s not abnormal to hear noise at night, it was likely just animals running around in the desert but these footsteps sounded... different, not like that of an animal’s.

Yet he sees nothing around him, Tsubaki averts his gaze for but a moment; the next thing the Servamp knows, he hears a voice say, “You don’t sound like you’re doing too well,” the voice pauses and adds, “Tsubakyun…”

In the moment he’s not sure if it’s his own mind simply playing tricks on him and he’s not so sure he wants to turn around to face the source of the voice.

Not looking like this, not like this.

The Servamp felt like a disaster at the moment, to be seen in such a vulnerable state.

Something he found himself often trying so hard not to falter on, and so, he laughs.

It’s a pained, forced, laughter.

“Live on? Freely? Now that, that’s hurtful, you think we can.. just… forget you?”

Tsubaki turns around and it’s one of his subclass, Berukia.

He isn’t sure what there is to say.

“You just decided this on your own and left us, didn’t come for us.” Tsubaki knows that Berukia’s words are said with hurt but god if they didn’t sting.

Tsubaki’s voice falters, “I, I wanted to. I wanted to come for you, and everyone but I—“

_I thought it was safer, I thought it was better, I thought you could live on freely without me, without worry, that there would be no more trouble for you all if it weren’t for me, a proper life you deserved, I selfishly forced my own ambitions on you all, it was always my personal business to carry out, I hadn’t meant to involve all of you so deeply in it._

Those are the things that run through Tsubaki’s mind, the things he wants to say but he can’t find it in him to say them to the now very upset magician before him.

“Then why didn’t you?” The hurt clearly evident in Berukia’s voice sends a chill down Tsubaki’s spine.

Berukia wanted nothing more to embrace the Servamp but he was upset all the while that Tsubaki had acted without considering any of them and thinking this was the best course of action, to say the least, Berukia was frustrated and hurt by said actions.

Tsubaki doesn’t have an answer to the magician’s question because he really didn’t know why he didn’t. More so, it was that he couldn’t.

He was forced to run with his tail between his legs because of C3, though, Tsubaki knew it was the best strategical method, it wasn’t something he had wanted to do, he had never wanted to leave them behind but he had been told to do so.

Tsubaki left in a hurry and in the midst of hiding and recovering, and even telling Lilac beforehand to tell them to live on without him. He had begun to think that they would simply be better off without him, and that he shouldn’t be burdening them with something that was his own problem to begin with. “Did Lilac not tell you—” he goes to ask but is swiftly interrupted by the magician’s words, “He did, but that doesn’t mean we were happy about it, nor accepting of your choice, you know?”

Tsubaki had questions of his own but he simply nodded, “I suppose…”

“What happened after, after I had to retreat?”

The magician answered, “We got captured by C3, and locked away. Wrath and her subclass were in there too y’know?! Then we had a jailbreak, and here I am.”

Berukia thinks that Tsubaki looks far more of a mess than he does.

“You sure as hell weren’t easy to find, it was a real pain… you know how long I walked through that damn, desert, Tsubakyun?!” and Tsubaki would laugh but he doesn’t feel it’s right, so he listens to Berukia yammer on about how he walked for three days through the desert. “Three days! Three, fucking, days!”

He wonders how he survived the bothersome heat or lack thereof, of blood.

“I apologize for making you go through such efforts,” Tsubaki says as he had never imagined anyone to track him down but if it was anyone to come looking for him, he figured it be Berukia, and that of course he would be pissed and upset the most with him.

“That’s not the problem, I’m just thirsty, really thirsty, but you look worse than me! What happened to you? Also, why are you shirtless?!” He averted his eyes or rather tried but could not.

“Problems of my own, I had the foolish idea of drinking and it turned out as well as you'd think, as you can see. I have a roaring headache on top of that.” Tsubaki tried to play off his own pain as a joke, and laugh it off but it was hard to do so with the genuine concern on the magician’s face.

“Eh?! Why’d you drink? You know you can’t hold your drinks well and you get really, really, touchy, and awkward and you get super emotional!” Berukia tells him what he already very well knows, though he’s sure the magician is trying to break the awkward barrier between them with the hurt feelings surrounding them both.

“I know, it was a spur of the moment.”

There’s a silence between them for a bit, and Tsubaki can tell Berukia is still hurt, very much so, and he has all the reason to be and he doesn’t blame him for it.

Tsubaki breaks the silence between them as he notices Berukia had been eyeing his neck.

“You said you’re thirsty, did you not? There’s no one else around, so if you’re really that parched—“ to which the magician’s expression changed to flustered, embarrassment.

“I’m fine,” Berukia lies.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Tsubaki replies as he steps toward the magician.

“I wouldn’t like to see you in such a deprived state, just as you have to see me in this one, sadly.”

While Berukia is still upset he couldn’t lie about wanting to quench himself with blood, he hadn’t had any good blood in a long while in those three days, and while it was something he wasn’t proud of, that animal blood he had drank was just awful.

Berukia sighed as he gave in as he embraced Tsubaki and bit down hard against the Servamp’s neck, the coppery taste hitting Berukia’s mouth as he drank from Tsubaki’s neck with greed. Berukia’s body heat was warm; it was nice, Tsubaki thought as the magician drank his fill of blood from him.

Berukia withdrew his fangs and backed away from Tsubaki as he licked his lips clean as he savored the taste of the Servamp’s blood.

He always found he liked it more than any humans, not certain if it was because it came from the person who had given him life once again, or because it tasted far better than anything else to him, or rather that it was special – that it was because Tsubaki was special to him.

Berukia looked away as he told Tsubaki that he was still very much upset with him, to which Tsubaki knew he had all the right to be. “I know, and you have the right to be.”

Berukia wondered as well if Tsubaki was okay, he knew the latter better than anyone and he could only assume that Tsubaki wasn’t doing well either, at least not from the way he was currently presented in front of him.

Tsubaki already feels vulnerable enough before his subclass so he confesses, and normally he wouldn’t, after all, he preferred to keep his internal problems to himself, much to Berukia’s dismay.

“I thought about you all, I missed you, and them, and it, it sort of crashed down on me,” to which Tsubaki started laughing but his emotions betray him as he begins to cry and tell the magician before him that he’s sorry.

“I’m sorry, I hadn’t meant to leave you nor they behind. You know that. I wanted to come for you, I did, I just—“ and he’s practically choking on his words as he lets himself be this exposed (more so, than he already is) to his subclass.

_I was being selfish, I was only thinking of what I had wanted, what was best for you and them without considering how you all might have felt, I had thought it be better._

Again, the Servamp couldn’t find the words to say it because it was hard; it was hard sharing such thoughts and emotions. Something Tsubaki wasn’t entirely great at.

The magician’s face no longer held the anger and hurt it had before, it simply held concern. Concern for his master that was now crying before him.

Berukia embraced his now crying master as he tried to console him, sure he was upset but he could see Tsubaki definitely regretted his choice in leaving them without their consideration. “For once, it was I who came for you.” Now that Tsubaki thought about it, that was true. In the end Berukia was simply glad to have found the Servamp again.

Berukia grumbled as he held the still sobbing Tsubaki. “Don’t go thinking we’re better off without you, or well, that at least I’m not. I’m beside you because I want to be! I wouldn’t feel right living freely without you, it’s just not the same!” he then playfully hit Tsubaki’s shoulder.

After all Tsubaki had been the one to give him life once again. The magician looked at the mess of a person before him, and so, he asks his master, “Where’s your motel room?”

Tsubaki said nothing as he led the magician back to his room. Along the way he told him how he had been staying here, unpaid, and swiping food and how it was not up to his standards and how he missed sushi and the things his subclass would go on errands and fetch him.

Berukia broke the silence as he laughed, “Poor Tsubakyun… I’ll get you all the sushi, I swear! We’ll go out and…and..!” the magician drawled on as Tsubaki opened the door to the motel room. “It doesn’t lock?”

“It does, how do you think I broke it?” and the gasp and overreaction that Berukia gives amuses Tsubaki all the more. “Wow! You’re like…like a cat burglar, except a fox… a fox burglar…?” Tsubaki merely shrugged as he let Berukia go on and on about this.

The Servamp can say he missed the nonsense Berukia would talk endlessly about. It had little meaning and purpose of Berukia trying to find a word to describe a “fox burglary.”

Though this didn’t stop the Servamp from being amused in Berukia’s efforts of it. The magician’s eyes scaled the room, “This is…”

Tsubaki answered what he was thinking perfectly, “Depressing? Boring? I thought so too.”

Yeah, that’s definitely what Berukia had been thinking. He grabbed the remote on the nightstand as he attempted to get the TV to work to no avail.

“The TV doesn’t even work?! Ehh?! What the hell did you do all this time Tsubakyun?” though he can’t say he was any better, after all he had been in a cell not months ago, so he had even less than a non working TV.

The magician wondered though how Tsubaki warded off boredom. Tsubaki was prone to being in bad moods when bored and this, this definitely looked like more than just a bad mood. “Your hair is a mess too,” Berukia commented.

Tsubaki huffed, “Excuse me for not knowing I would be seen like this.”

The melancholic vampire did tell him what he had done for the most part which overall was not very eventful. He had wandered the desert sometimes, wandered the motel rooms, which seemed to make what very little people that did stay here think that it was haunted.

No surprise, a run down place, bad service, who wouldn’t think there was ghosts, or rather vampires to which Tsubaki laughs.

“They should be so grateful to be haunted by you!” and Berukia goes on to ask him about the little things, like what he ate, what he did, which the answers were more or less bad snacks and sleep, and how at one point he had ran around the area pretending to be a lost cat and finding amusement in that. It’s the little things that Berukia liked hearing about Tsubaki.

The magician simply liked hearing his master speak and having not heard said voice in so long, he was completely enthralled in anything Tsubaki was telling him, no matter how boring Tsubaki deemed it to be.

Berukia then told him about how he had tried to “live freely” like he had mentioned when he had escaped with the rest and how it wasn’t the same as if something had been missing in said routine. Sure he put on his usual shows and preformed said usual tricks but it wasn’t the same to come home back to the place they all had once stayed and not see Tsubaki. Even so, Tsubaki was the glue that held them together to begin with.

Hell, a lot of the other subclass had gone off on their own. Without Tsubaki there they stated that it just wasn't the same just as Berukia had said.

Berukia assured Tsubaki that they’re all probably doing well and would come back to said ‘new’ hideout with Tsubaki now having returned.

He then had asked where the magician had thought Sakuya, Otogiri, Higan and Shamrock had gone then.

“Eh, I don’t really care where Sakuya went, probably somewhere with Mahiru though or off on his own to brood or something, Higan said something about… wandering for a bit until then,” of course then meant until Tsubaki had returned, the magician went on, “Girioto, I don’t know, she would stop by sometimes when I was still there.”

Shamrock had also been at a loss at the lack of Tsubaki’s presence in said building, in the end they all had went their separate ways in the mean time, trying to “live freely” as Lilac had put it from Tsubaki’s words.

“Ah… I see…”

Berukia nudged him and went on about how it seemed Tsubaki didn’t have much luck on “living freely” as well or at least on his own to which Tsubaki commented that it was lonely and boring and that he found it odd to be without the obnoxious noise he was once accustomed to.

Berukia hadn’t pressed on why Tsubaki was such a mess other than what he could assume by himself, which in the end, he hadn’t really needed to know, he knew Tsubaki well enough after all. “Sorry, it’s boring here.”

“It’s not boring if you’re here. Hmm… we can make it fun! Like old times!” Berukia had begun showing Tsubaki card tricks for his amusement, and to hear the latter laugh.

Tsubaki supposed it wasn’t as boring with him here, company was something he enjoyed or rather needed at the moment but wouldn’t to anyone but himself, though just looking at himself and his current state, anyone could see that he was lonely.

That he was not in the best of moods and that he had not been happy but in this moment he finds himself laughing along with Berukia into the early morning and talking about silly things, things that he supposed he had missed overall, as simple as they had been.

The two fell asleep before long without really noticing or at least Tsubaki had. Berukia had pretended to sleep to see the still image of the man now before him, sleeping.

The magician had been upset at first, even angry with Tsubaki for being so selfish but Berukia couldn’t bring himself to hurt Tsubaki with words of something he was sure he already knew, and more so hurt Tsubaki more than he had already hurt himself.

Berukia had dozed off for real this time, tired himself from the effort he had put in, in finding Tsubaki and from having a heart to heart talk of all of the things that had occurred.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reference to the summer CD where Tsubaki mentions he nearly fucking drowned once and nobody pulled him out except Shamrock.

Berukia was still an early riser compared to Tsubaki, so naturally he had awoken before Tsubaki, the still image of the Servamp beside him on the motel bed. He nudged Tsubaki, “Tsubakyun wake up, I’m bored,” he drawled on and Tsubaki only replied with a groan.

Berukia persisted in bugging him so he rubbed his eyes and glared at the magician. “If it is not noon I don’t want to be awake, Beru…” He had pleaded to which the magician had pointed at the clock on the wall. “It’s, like, way past noon, so get up my sleepy fox!”

Tsubaki found the nickname to be a bit irritating as it reminded him of his dear brother, Sleepy Ash, so he chose to ignore Berukia’s pet name.

“Entertain yourself,” Tsubaki said as he attempted to roll over again as he ignored Berukia’s jabs and pokes at his back.

Tsubaki grumbled, still in such a terrible mood and state “I will turn into a fox and crawl under this bed,” he hissed in irritation to which Berukia simply pouted. Berukia raised a finger and Tsubaki watched his mouth move some more and continue to spout out words.

“Isn’t there anything around this shitty motel?! C’mon, Tsubakyun, why don’t we go swimming? Or…” Tsubaki listened to Berukia’s amusing proposal because there was a pool... just it was as shitty as everything else in this place and there was no water in it.

“Do tell how you’re going to fill the pool, humor me, Beru,” Tsubaki had said and watched as Berukia attempted to spawn some sort of plan for them to swim, Tsubaki just wanted to lay here and sleep, but he knew Berukia would keep pestering him to no end.

Next thing Tsubaki knew Berukia was dragging him out of the bed and towards the door. “Give me a minute – one minute! Let me fix myself first,” Tsubaki said not amused in the slightest but Berukia seemed pleased in finally getting his way. It took a few minutes for Tsubaki to fix himself up and then be dragged outside as he had to lead Berukia to the pool area.

Tsubaki sighed as he overlooked the empty pool. “I do not swim, Beru.”

“What?! I’ll help you—“ though Tsubaki’s expression didn’t seem pleased in that. “No, I can’t swim.” Still the magician persisted, “I’ll help you Tsubakyun—“

“I don’t swim,” Tsubaki repeated.

It seemed to go back and forth until Tsubaki shouted, “I’ll die Beru! I’ll die!”

Berukia then recalled the incident where Tsubaki had nearly drowned in the still moving water and how Servamp’s could not cross running water.

“Tsubakyun I wish you would forget that,” Berukia laughed trying to clear the now awkward air around them. “Shamrock had to pull me out,” Tsubaki replied.

The Servamp’s expression... he was clearly annoyed with Berukia. “I’ll actually pull you out this time if you do drown?! I’m so sorry Tsubakyun, forgive me,” he said as he threw himself at Tsubaki, clinging to him and joking all the more.

Tsubaki cracked a smile. “Very well, but what are you going to do on the matter of the water?” to which he watched with interest as Berukia tried so hard to think on that now.

“You!” Berukia pointed and Tsubaki stared back and replied, “Me?”

“Yes! Ah—do…do your rain trick, Tsubakyun!”

Tsubaki simply stared at his subclass. “What?”

Berukia had meant when he showed up it would rain, or when he was in a particularly bad mood.

Berukia found it to be an interesting phenomenon and one of the many interesting things about Tsubaki.

“Beru,” Tsubaki began.

“Yes?”

“That’s stupid,” Tsubaki said simply.

Berukia jabbed Tsubaki “It is not! It is fool proof! You have to just… make it rain, y’know?!”

“Fool proof coming from a fool himself?” Tsubaki laughed.

“I’m a magician, not a fool,” Berukia corrected.

Tsubaki stared at the empty pool in front of the both of them.

“Right, right,” Tsubaki said.

Even so on the rain, he didn’t really think it would rain enough to fill the pool or why Berukia would want to swim in dirty rain water but he comes to the conclusion that Berukia’s plan is not the brightest or that thought out, so he thinks on something that makes him sad.

Berukia looked to the sky, looking and holding his hand up to catch whatever rain he hoped would fall. It in turn had begun to rain, which, Tsubaki still thought this plan to be ridiculous.  

“You won’t drown anyway Tsubakyun, it’s your water, you’re making it, so it’ll be fine,” Berukia said as he came to that conclusion, which really didn’t help Tsubaki feel any better at the possibility of that happening, he still thought this plan made no sense.

Tsubaki stood in the rain that he had now caused, which was merely now causing them both to get wet now and barely even filling the pool. “Beru, this is absolutely stupid.”

“You have to believe in the magic!” Berukia insisted but Tsubaki was just getting wet, it was like they were already swimming... just lack of even needing the pool.

“Logically this will not work,” Tsubaki explained.

Berukia still chose to ignore said logic as he watched the sky continue to rain Tsubaki’s rain down into the pool, which was indeed filling up very slowly, Tsubaki simply shook his head.

Giving it many, many, minutes later, the pool was indeed full and Tsubaki stared at the hose they could’ve used to fill the pool, but at this point he can't be bothered to point it out to the magician.

“See?! See! It worked! You just had to have faith in your own raining abilities, Tsubakyun!” but Tsubaki ignored said comment as he watched the magician remove his shirt and dive into the water that Tsubaki had now made with his rain, Tsubaki only stared from the concrete, not wishing to dive in at all. “Tsubakyun! C’mon, swim!”

“Beru, no—“ but the magician very much insisted but he was thankful that Berukia hadn’t dived in naked or something because he just couldn’t assume how well that would work out. Berukia dragged Tsubaki in as he frantically was pulled down into the water.

“It’s fine! You’re already shirtless,” Berukia reasoned, but Tsubaki only kicked and screeched as he transformed into a fox and climbed atop the magician’s shoulders.

“I told you, I will drown,” Tsubaki hissed.

“It’s not even that deep,” Berukia said as he stared blankly.

He picked Tsubaki off of his head and held him into the water, much like one would do when teaching a dog to doggy paddle in said water.

Berukia found it to be funny, not so much on Tsubaki’s part.

He released Tsubaki as he watched the black fox now paddle around in the pool.

“See, see, you’re not drowning, you’re fine!”

Tsubaki paddled around the pool, getting his fur and tail wet in the process, but Berukia was right, he was indeed not drowning, so it was fine, he guessed, as he transformed back.

Berukia had swam over to him, playfully splashing him with water, Tsubaki having shaken more of his bad mood, in turn splashed water back at his subclass.

Perhaps swimming wasn’t as traumatic as he once thought.

Berukia took hold of Tsubaki’s hand when he had begun to swim off.

“Tsubakyun, can I tell you something?”

Tsubaki wasn’t sure what Berukia was going to say, though he pondered on if he was still mad at him in a way for having not returned to them.

Tsubaki’s wet body now pressing against Berukia’s who leaned in close to the Servamp and said, “I missed you, I missed you, so very much, Tsubakyun…”

Tsubaki's heart had begun to race faster for a moment as if it was now racing from what he had just been told, though he didn’t exactly get why, perhaps it was because Berukia was so close to him?

Berukia said nothing else as he leaned in and kissed Tsubaki.

Something Tsubaki wouldn’t and didn’t expect from the magician, though he didn’t pull away until Berukia did. Though after Berukia had felt a bit foolish for kissing Tsubaki out of nowhere, as he looked at the now confused expression on the Servamp’s face.

He had made this awkward and he felt bad about that now.

Though it did stir said confusing feelings that Tsubaki had thought about when he was alone, and what he had thought about that night in his motel room, but Berukia can’t help but think what if Tsubaki didn’t even feel the same?

Though Tsubaki didn’t even think anything of it, they were close, so what? He hadn’t really seen a difference in being kissed by Berukia, hell, in a way, he supposed he already knew that he was in a way, in some sort of unspoken relationship with Berukia.

It was something that hadn’t needed to be acknowledged, unless the magician had wanted it to be? So, Tsubaki had said nothing and merely reciprocated said kiss.

“Aha, I suppose I had missed you as well,” Tsubaki said, though of course he had, more so then he’d admit, he had found himself thinking of Berukia on that day after all.

The two swam together a while longer before exiting the pool together and Berukia nudged Tsubaki saying that they should go home now.

Tsubaki agreed because this place was oh, so very boring, though he did find it amusing to watch the motel employee working today be so shocked that the pool was filled.

Tsubaki left the desolate place with Berukia as the two of them went on their way to return back home.

Berukia occasionally made comments and attempts at getting Tsubaki to play a game of eye spy with him. Tsubaki found amusement in that and laughed, he had missed him too.

Nothing had really changed between them with Berukia having kissed him and Tsubaki having reciprocated said feelings back to the magician, it felt no different, simply because that is how the two were.

It was how the two preferred it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not intended for this to turn into a three piece fic but? I really enjoyed that it did? this being the last chapter now, I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> man, I swear I might as well just be known as the local tsuberu writer within this fandom.... fufufufu.....


End file.
